A Fortnight in Namimori
by Yoshikuni Itoe
Summary: Hibari Kyouya has been in a slump. Though he won't admit it, his writing lacks an important component. Love. Passion. Feelings, in general. Thus, his editor sends the indifferent writer off on a fortnight-trip to an onsen in hopes of thawing his cold heart. AU.


A Fortnight in Namimori

**Hibari Kyouya has been in a slump. Though he won't admit it, his writing lacks an important component. Love. Passion. Feelings, in general. Thus, his editor sends the indifferent writer off on a fortnight-trip to an onsen in hopes of thawing his cold heart.**

"_I don't mean to be rude, sensei. Your works are beautifully crafted but it feels lacking." His editor shuffled through the handwritten manuscript. "I booked you a fortnight trip to the __**onsen **__at the Sawada Inn in Namimori. I think it would be best that you rest a little."_

_Tch. I don't need rest. _The man clenches his jaw, blue-grey eyes flashing angrily. He leans back into the hard leather seat of the cab. The quiet lull of **enka** music fills the silence in the cab. He rolls down his window midway. The warm yet cool breeze of the early autumn caresses his cheek. He shuts his eyes, content like a cat bathed in warm sunlight.

"Sir, we are arriving at the Sawada Inn." The driver glances at the man through the mirror. The man grunts in acknowledgement and begins the roll the window up. He picks up his black coat and grasps his slim laptop bag. The bright yellow taxi comes to a smooth halt. Both the driver and passenger exit the vehicle. Handing the man his luggage, the cab driver receives his service wage before returning into the vehicle.

As the cab disappears out of view, the man in his all-black attire and jet-black hair with his black suitcase by his side seems out of place in the colourful town of Namimori. Taking in the warm colours of the autumn leaves and the yellowing grass, he quietly observes the premises. He could see a couple of houses and a convenience store down the road. He picks up his suitcase and walks towards the **ryokan**. An old yet sturdy wooden arch looms over the man. He slides the paper sliding door open and walks into the **genkan**. He removes his shoes, placing them neatly in a corner. Then, he makes his way to the reception counter.

"Reservation under Hibari Kyouya."

"Ah, welcome, Hibari**-sama**!" The woman with chin-length, coffee-coloured hair greets the indifferent man. She seems to be in her late thirties, Kyouya observes. Her russet eyes twinkle and she presses the silver bell. _Ding!_ Somewhere further inside the ryokan, there is a loud crash. Kyouya flinches slightly but the receptionist is indifferent towards the disquieting crash. A crescendo of loud thumps later, a dishevelled teen comes running into the main hall.

"Aiyah, Tsu-kun! You're a mess," The receptionist, undoubtedly the boy's mother, fusses over the boy. "Now, please show Hibari-sama to the **Sakura** room."

"Hai." The boy with gravity-defying, chestnut hair rushes over to the man's side and grasps the black suitcase. He smiles anxiously at the tall man and motions a hand towards the well-lit corridor. "Welcome to Sawada Inn. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. Please follow me, Hibari-sama."

Kyouya watches as the small frame of the herbivore pick up his black suitcase (with much effort, might he add) and lead the man to his designated room. The writer observes the layout of the inn. He takes a left turn before the herbivore stops and puts down the suitcase in front of a sliding door with a ring of five pink flowers painted on it. He slides the door open, revealing a neat and traditional room. Kyouya takes a step into the spacious room, taking in the arrangement and getting the feel of the room. _It smells like tea._ The thump of the suitcase on the **tatami** floor breaks the man's observation.

"There is a private outdoor onsen beyond that sliding door and dinner will be served at six o'clock." The herbivore informs him robotically, obviously having it drilled into his head. "Do you have any inquiries, Hibari-sama?"

The man ponders for a moment. "Are there other herbivores staying in the inn?" The boy blinks in surprise at the term.

"Ano… Yes, there are currently three other patrons besides Hibari-sama. Two of them are college students and the other is a businesswoman." The herbivore smiles anxiously. "Is that all?"

The man nods, ending all possible continuity of the conversation. The herbivore then bows and backs out of the room, sliding the door shut. All alone in the comfortable silence, the man returns to observing the room. There is a square, wooden coffee table in the middle of the room. Small flowers are carved on the legs of the table. There is a tall, wooden cupboard in the left corner of the room. _Undoubtedly where the __**futon**__ is_, Kyouya thinks to himself. There is no television.

The man walks towards a wooden sliding door. He slides it open, revealing a spacious bathroom. There is a wooden tub with a wooden basin and dipper in it. On the pearly white sink are some bathing products, hand towel and disposable dental products. Then, he backs out and makes his way to the other sliding door. The warm gush of air from the onsen is like a hug in the face to Kyouya. _Uncomfortable yet soothing._ The leaves of the red-yellow trees rustle in the breeze. The water bubbles.

The man sits himself down at the entrance of the sliding door, resting his legs on the wooden porch. _Maybe I could take a break…_

Notes/Thesaurus: 

**Onsen**: Hot springs/heated groundwater commonly used as (public) bathing facilities in Japanese inns.

**Ryokan**: An inn but usually used to refer to traditional Japanese inns.

**Enka**: Popular Japanese music genre considered to resemble traditional Japanese music stylistically.

**Genkan**: Traditional Japanese entryway into a home, apartment, building – a combination of a porch and doormat.

**Sakura**: Cherry blossom.

-**sama**: Suffix used to address respected people – masters, royalty, etc. In this scenario, it is used to address customers.

**Tatami**: A type of mat used as a flooring material in traditional Japanese-style rooms.

**Futon**: Traditional Japanese bedding consisting of padded mattresses and quilts pliable enough to be folded and stored away during the day.

_Well then. Hello. Konnichiwa. Anyeong. Bonjour. It's been a while. I'm trying to escape my responsibilities as a student sitting for an examination ; - ;) I'm unsure of how this will turn out... Please review and if you would rather have the thesaurus/notes above then please let me know! (:_


End file.
